


Boys on the Beach

by yeoshroom



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Choi San is Whipped, Dom Jung Wooyoung, How Do I Tag, Jung Wooyoung is Whipped, M/M, MAKING OUT ON THE BEACH, One Shot, Shy Choi San, Soft Choi San, Soft Jung Wooyoung, Stargazing, Woosan, beach party, side yunsang, yunsang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoshroom/pseuds/yeoshroom
Summary: San was a shy boy who could barely express his feelings to his friends, so how is he able to express himself so easily to a stranger he's met near the water?
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho & Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Boys on the Beach

“San hurry up we’re going to be late!” 

Yunho rounded the corner, sliding into San’s room with the power of the most-recently waxed floors and the friction of his socks. He came up behind his best friend, staring at him through the mirror. Putting his hands on his shoulders, he sent him a comforting smile, “San I promise you, it’s going to be okay! You’ll be with us the entire night—”

“Even better, it’ll be night time. No one will even see you San.” The duo turned to look at the owner of the voice and saw Seonghwa leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. 

San couldn’t help but look down at his sweater paws as he picked at the loose strings on the cuffs. “Are you sure I’m not being a burden? I mean you guys know I can just stay home and relax and you guys can go and have fun and you’ll have a much—”

“You’re rambling again.” 

“Right,” He sighed and looked up at Seonghwa, “Sorry.”

“San if you think about it, the party is on the beach. If you truly hate it, you can just go down to the water and relax, you know how much you love the water.” The mention of the ocean made San smile a little. Giving the party a second thought, he nodded his head slowly and looked up at his friends.

“Okay, I’ll go.”

Like any party, the place was crowded with strangers San would most likely never see again unless it be in his dreams. He stuck close to Yunho, his smaller figure wrapping around the bigger’s arm. It was as if San completely shrunk in the presence of others and he was lucky enough to even have two friends who didn’t mind this. 

Even though Seonghwa and Yunho had promised to stay by his side, San had a voice in the back of his head telling him to just let them have fun. All he needed was an untouched drink and a quiet space and he’d be fine. Of course both of these things might be hard to obtain at a party.

San knew that Yunho wouldn’t let him leave his side unless he had a good enough reason. Yunho was the one who always took care of him most times, after all he had been his best friend since the 7th grade.

Through the window, San could see the dimly lit beach with no sign of people. Yunho did say he could just go down to the water.

“Yunho, can I get a glass of water and go sit by the shore?” Looking down and away from his conversation, he stitched his brows in worry.

“Are you sure? I know I said you could but are you sure? You don’t just wanna stay with me or hwa? Or go to the ice cream shop down shore?” San couldn’t help but smile at his friend’s worry. He nodded, just wanting Yunho to go have a fun time. “Alright, but please text me if you need anything, okay? I’ll have my ringer on.” 

Letting go of Yunho’s arm, San smiled up at the boy and cautiously made his way into the kitchen. All he had to do was get a glass and then get away from everyone. It wasn’t too complicated.

His eyes immediately spotted the red solo cups and quickly filled it at the sink. He cursed under his breath, the water somehow overflowing out of his cup. Pouring some of it out, he started to make his way through the busy living room and out onto the equally crowded balcony. His small figure got seemingly smaller the more and more he had to come in contact with everyone. 

It’s not like San was horrible with people, he was just horrible with these types of social situations. He was also just extremely shy and worried about the way people thought about him. 

Finally, when his feet hit the ground, he felt himself let out a breath. “Jesus, how do people find joy in these things?” He questioned himself quietly as he stumbled towards the pretty sea. 

It was true. San did find peace in the water. He definitely wasn’t a swimmer or any sort of marine-life geek but he just liked the way the water made him feel. He felt infinite, like he could do anything that he wanted.

Sitting down, he slipped off his shoes and let his bare feet feel the cold sand. He threw his head back in bliss, just feeling at peace. The music behind him was muffled as the crashing waves occupied his mind. He was so lost in his own little world that he didn’t even hear someone sit beside him.

“It’s pretty isn’t it?”

San’s eyes shot open and he looked to his left to see someone just inches away. “Sorry?” He shot up, crossing his legs as he shrunk into himself; a defense mechanism he had obtained throughout his years.

“In front of you, It’s pretty. You can’t tell where the sky meets the sea and it just looks like you’re on the edge of the world.” San couldn’t help but stare at the boy beside him. He was just so surprised to see someone next to him. 

“How come you’re out here and not in there?” the boy asked, motioning to the bustling house behind them. “Parties aren’t my thing,” San responded quietly, looking down at the water that came closer to hit feet.

The boy didn’t respond, making San feel uncomfortable.

“Why aren’t you in there?” 

“Me? I don’t know honestly. I’m usually the one shotgunning a beer or dancing with my friends but tonight I guess I just wanted to come look at the stars. I usually go on my roof but when I went into my room, Yeosang was in there with his mouth down some giant’s throat. He probably just got our rooms mixed up.. again.”

The name was familiar to San and it took him a second until it clicked. “Yeosang? You mean Kang Yeosang?” The boy beside him snickered and looked at him with a curious face.

“Yeah why?”

“Oh, that’s just— he’s the guy my best friend is always talking about. I’m guessing that’s why we’re here tonight.” San looked up at the boy to see him already staring at him, “The giant was probably Yunho.” He finished, looking back down but this time at his sweater paws.

“Yeah well I wish Yeosang and Yunho weren’t tongue-fucking each other in my bedroom. Quiet boy with a horny ass brain for sure,” He let out as he fell onto his back. San’s eyes quietly followed his every movement down to his breathing pattern. The stranger locked eyes with San causing him to blush. “Lay down.”

San didn’t know why but he listened to him. Falling back onto the sand, his head was inches away from the boy. 

“What’s your name?” 

“It’s San, what’s yours?” 

“Wooyoung.” 

San could hear movement beside him. Looking to his side he saw Wooyoung resting on his shoulder, staring back at him. For some reason, San copied the boy’s actions, their noses brushing against each other causing San to blush.

“Sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize.”

“Okay, sorry.” 

“San..”

“I’m sorry— wait sorry— fuck umm..” Wooyoung couldn’t help but laugh at San’s flustered state.

“It’s okay, you’re cute. I’m sad Yeosang never mentioned Yunho had a cute friend,” he whispered, smiling at him. San’s cheeks turned red, and he averted his eyes to the buttons on Wooyoung blue flannel.

He suddenly felt his chin being lifted by a pair of fingers. He was forced to look at Wooyoung’s intimidating gaze. It was hard to tell what the pretty boy was thinking. 

“Do you trust me?”

It was silent for a moment as San contemplated his answer. He had just met this boy a few minutes ago and now he feels like he’s the main character in a coming-of-age romcom. 

“Surprisingly yes.” San whispered softly, his eyes darting from the boy’s plump lips and back up to his sparkling eyes.

For a moment longer, they sat in silence until one of them spoke up.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Go ahead.”

San didn’t know what had come over him but the question had already left his mouth before he could even stop himself and his body moved before his mind could catch up.

Leaning in, he felt his lips connect with Wooyoung’s soft, plump ones. Wooyoung responded immediately, but the angle was too uncomfortable for him. Tugging on San’s shoulder, he pulled the quiet boy on top of him, San now straddling him as he rested his hands on his thighs.

San’s own hands switched between the boy’s cheeks, shoulders, and sometimes his hair. What seemed to be an innocent kiss soon turned into a heated makeout. 

It seemed as though both boy’s were expressing themselves through whatever this was between them. 

Pulling away for air, San rested his forehead against Wooyoung’s, their breaths colliding with one another.

“That was something I wasn’t expecting from a quiet boy like you.” Wooyoung laughed, pulling one hand up to cup the blushing boy’s face.

“You just— you looked really kissable.. I’m sorry.” San couldn’t believe what he had done. So much for worrying about what strangers thought about him, what did wooyoung think about him?

“I know we’re kind of doing this out of order and you barely even know me and we seem to be polar opposites and we’re literally complete strangers that just made out on the damn beach and—”

“Wooyoung you’re rambling.” San couldn’t help but giggle at the boy finally becoming flustered.

“Right,” Wooyoung let out a laugh, “Sorry.”

“What I’m trying to say is, can I have your number and can I see you again?” 

Suddenly feeling a bit bold, San leaned down, pecking Wooyoung’s lips and pulling away with a smile. “Does that answer your question?”

Reciprocating his playful smile, Wooyoung wrapped his arms around San’s neck, “No actually, I think you might have to kiss me again?” He curiously pushed on, making San laugh a bit.

“That’s fine by me.”


End file.
